Pix E. Flutters
Pix E. Is a magical sprite who lives in Lalaloopsy Land. She originally started off in the Fairytales Minis. She comes with her pet firefly, a mystical wand, a heart-shaped firefly net, and a glass jar for catching fireflies. Twinkle N. Flutters is her little sister. Personality Pix E. Flutters is a wishful-thinker who always looks on the bright side, litterally! She absolutely adores glitter and can often be found surrounded in it, or putting it on things. She's also easy to find when playing hide and seak because of this. She is a little bit airheaded and wishes she could fly for real. The only problem... she's afraid of heights! Appearance Pix E. Flutters is a light brown skinned girl pink pale cheeks and black button eyes. Her hair is green colored and worn up in strands like a ponytail or bun, held up with multiple white flowers/daises. Her bangs are pulled back but with few loose strands. She wears a pink multi-layered skirt, frilled dress with a plain tank top styled top, the ends of the sleeves resemble her skirts lining, which consist of shiny magenta or light pink strings. She also has a magenta ribbon/bow at her chest, sky blue and white striped pantyhose, and pink boots with green markings along the top. Sew Sleepy Pix E. Wears a blue bedtime robe with fuschia tie around the waist, lining, and neck. She also has on bed time shoes/boots. Her sleeping bag is pink with magenta markings and small pale white spots. The inside is white with sky blue stripes. Silly Hair Pix E. Wears a red Tee-shirt with small ruffles along the ends of her sleeves. Underneath a blue and lighter blue striped puff-short jumper with light green lining and pockets. She also has on bright green socks and pink and white themed tennis shoes. Pet Pix E. Flutters pet is a yellow-green bodied firefly with light pink wings, antennae, and black button eyes. Home Pix E.'s land is always the time just after the sun has set and multiple fireflies have come out. Many whimsical parts of grass are randomly placed about, like curly grasses or plants. Pix E.'s home consist of pink and green colors and has an odd curve to the tippy-top of it. Merchandise *Pix E. Flutters Full Size Doll *Pix E. Flutters Series #7 Miniature *Sew Sleepy Series #8 Miniature *Pix. E Flutters Silly Hair Doll *Pix E. Flutters Soft Doll Trivia *She is the first FairyTale Full-size Edition Doll. Sometime after Coral Sea Shells and Cinder Slippers recieved 13 inch dolls too. *Pix E. Flutters pet is one of the only pets without blushy cheeks. Gallery Pix E Flutters.jpg Pix E Box.jpg Pix E n Twinkle.png Mini Pix E Box.jpg Sew Sleepy Pix E Box.jpg Mini Pix E. Flutters.jpg asdasd.png Silly hair pix e..jpg Pix E.'s Silly Hair.jpg Fairy Tale Set.jpg Pix E. Softy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Category: Mini Category:Category: Full Size Doll Category:Girl Category:Category: Fairytale Edition Category:Hair Color: Green Category:Hairstyle: Single ponytail Category:Interest: Fantasy Category:Category: Soft Doll